wcutchimeraclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Allegiances
'Gender Count' (Females: 6)(Males: 7)(Nonbinary (neither male nor female): 0) 'ChimeraClan' Leader *'Shadowstar' ♂ ::Common Genet ::Mentor to Jaypaw :::wintergreen Deputy Will be chosen by me. Medicine Cats :(due to the harsh climates and desperate times a second medicine cat assists the first. Think of it as a sort of deputy medicine cat) Head Medicine Cat *'Sageleaf' ♂ ::'' Achelousaurus Chimera'' :::hopeofthelily Deputy Medicine Cat Open Medicine Cat Apprentice Open Warriors 7/20 (includes queens) *'Featherstrike' ♂ ::Utahraptor Chimera ::Mentor to Bitternpaw :::nomadic *'Oakdash' ♀ ::Reindeer Chimera ::Mentor to Shrikepaw :::clomino *'Poplarclaw' ♂ ::Badger Chimera ::Mentor to Pythonpaw :::ivyfang *'Redstorm' ♀ ::Red-tailed Hawk Chimera ::Mentor to Thornpaw :::wintergreen *'Silentflight' ♀ ::Barn Owl Chimera :::tsuki *'Spottedfang' ♀ ::Spotted Hyena Chimera ::Mentor to Crowpaw :::hopeofthelily *'Whiteshadow' ♀ ::''Andean Mountain Cat Chimera :::wintergreen Apprentices 6/15 *'Bitternpaw' ♂ ::Nurse Shark Chimera ::Mentored by Featherstrike :::liamjelly *'Crowpaw' ♀ ::Crow Chimera ::Mentored by Spottedfang :::flamehpoof *'Jaypaw' ♂ ::Steller's Jay Chimera ::Mentored by Shadowstar :::gingernose *'Pythonpaw' ♂ ::''Ball Python Chimera ::Mentored by Poplarclaw :::rook *'Shrikepaw' ♂ ::Blue Whale Chimera ::Mentored by Oakdash :::liamjelly *'Thornpaw' ♀ ::Thorny Devil Chimera ::Mentored by Redstorm :::dutchy Queens (only open to mates created through roleplay) Kits 1/2 (not born to currently roleplayed queens) | 0/5 (born to currently roleplayed queens) *'Dimkit' ♂ ::Australian Fruit Bat Chimera :::angelfly Elders *'Snowstar' ♂ ::Snow Leopard Chimera :::tsuki 'Outside the Clan' Loners (Mysterious cats from a far away land) 2/2 *'Bandit' ♂ ::Racoon Chimera :::bellarosa *'Night' ♀ ::Black Mamba Chimera :::wintergreen Rogues (Cats banished from the clan) 0/2 'Families' (Who is related to who) ((*)) = dead | (!) = NPC | (?) = Unknown state *Lionstar is Snowstar's great grandfather !Patchclaw and *Goldfeather are Redstorm's parents. ?Ivy and ?Fang are Night's parents. *Lemon is Night's brother. *Cloudfire and ?Weasel are Shadowstar's parents. ?Sky is Shadowstar's sister. *Smallfeather and !Mudshell are Thornpaw's parents. *Newtwhisker and *Shadowfang are Poplarclaw's and Spottedfang's parents. Spottedfang and Poplarclaw are siblings. !Fogwhisker is Poplarclaw's and Spottedfang's'brother. '*Ratfoot and Troutface are Pythonpaw's parents. *Spiderkit is Pythonpaw's sister. *Frostclaw and *Weaselwhisker are Jaypaw's parents. *Fern (Redfoot) and *Gorge (Berrypelt) are Bandit's parents. *Swiftblaze and *Blackshadow are ' Whiteshadow's' parents. *Barkfoot and *Snowflight are Oakdash's parents. *Runningkit is Featherstrike's brother. *Newtflower and !Reedstrike are Bitternpaw's and Shrikepaw's parents. Bitternpaw and Shrikepaw are brothers. 'Love' 'Mentors' Redstorm is mentor to Thornpaw Poplarclaw is mentor to Pythonpaw Shadowstar is mentor to Jaypaw Spottedfang is mentor to Crowpaw Featherstrike is mentor to Bitternpaw Oakdash is mentor to Shrikepaw 'StarClan' (Dead cats will be listed here) *'Lionstar' - Lion Chimera *'Rockstar' - Goat Chimera *'Goldfeather' - Tawny Eagle Chimera *'Lemon' - Fruit Bat Chimera *'Cloudfire' - Clouded Leopard Chimera *'Smallfeather' - Hummingbird Chimera *'Newtwhisker' - /?/ *'Shadowfang' - /?/ *'Ratfoot' - Brown Rat Chimera *'Spiderkit' - Barn Spider Chimera *'Frostclaw' - Boar Chimera *'Weaselwhisker' - Weasel Chimera *'Fern (Redfoot)' - Fox Chimera *'Gorge (Berrypelt)' - Ferret Chimera *'Swiftblaze' - Cheetah Chimera *'Blackshadow' - Bat-eared Fox Chimera *'Barkfoot' - Moose Chimera *'Snowflight' - Swan Chimera *'Runningkit' - /?/ *'Newtflower' - Newt Chimera